Os Barcos
by Pollyanna Depp Weasley
Summary: Depois de uma briga, Ron e Hermione se separam. Anos depois se reencontram... separados por uma carta.. unidos por um coração... e agora? COMPLETA!


Os Barcos

Pollyanna Weasley

Ron olhou para o horizonte translúcido. Nunca tinha pensado que isso iria acontecer. Nunca nem havia pensado, para falar a verdade, que iria ficar com ela. Mas o destino realmente aprontou, e ele a ganhou... mas, com pouco tempo, alguém mexeu na cabeça dela... ele estava fazendo tudo certo, sabia disso, mas Hermione era muito cabeça-dura para entender que não fora ele. Ela vira as provas, e tudo para ela é a razão... "_às vezes ela esquece que existe magia_", ele pensou.

**FLASHBACK**

_Eles dois estavam na sala da sede da Ordem. Havia acabado. Sim, havia acabado a guerra, Voldemort, a maioria dos Comensais, enfim... o mundo estava bem mais seguro depois de Harry ter derrotado Voldemort... e eles estavam BEM machucados... Harry principalmente. Mas já fazia três meses... e, nesses três meses, Ron e Mione ficaram juntos, até o fim da fatídica guerra. Mas, agora, havia acontecido algo..._

_- Ronald, como pode me explicar isto? – Hermione indagava, furiosa, apertando uma carta na mão._

_- Explicar o quê, Mi? – ele chegou perto dela, contudo, ela recuou._

_- Isso, Ronald Weasley! – ela jogou a carta nele, em claro tom de acusação._

_Ele pegou a carta, bem amassada, e começou a ler:_

" _Ron,_

_querido... como pensei em você nesses últimos dias... parece até que o que passamos foi ontem mesmo, por que não consigo tirar você da cabeça... nossa! Você está com a Hermione Granger agora... mas não se preocupe... não conto à ela sobre as suas aventurinhas comigo, amor! Bom... espero te ver logo, mesmo, mesmo!_

_Com amor (e excitação),_

_Sua Lavander."._

_Ele travou. "Sua Lavander"?_

_- Hermione, onde achou isso? – ele olhou para ela, confuso._

_- Bom... – ela começou, estranhamente calma. – Uma coruja acabou de chegar e a carta era pra você... achei que não tinha problemas de ler, já que você era meu namorado e não guardaria segredos... Bom... acho que você é inteligente o suficiente para imaginar o que aconteceu depois, não é, Won-Won?_

_- Hermione... escuta, essa... essa garota é louca, eu não tenho NADA com ela!_

_- Bom... SE ELA É SUA LAVANDER, RONALD, DEVE TER SIM! – ela gritou, apontando o dedo indicador para ele._

_- Olha, ta na cara que ela ficou com raiva por que deixei ela e quer nos separar... você não vai acreditar nisso, vai...?_

_- VOU SIM! ELA PARECEU BEM CONVINCENTE, AMOR!_

_- HERMIONE JANE GRANGER, VOCÊ VAI ACREDITAR EM ALGUÉM COMO ELA? – ele cansou de ser calminho e começou a gritar também._

_- VOU SIM! – ela começou a fraquejar. – Quer saber? Tchau. Acabou. – ela subiu as escadas correndo para pegar suas roupas, deixando um Ron muito abalado para trás, com uma carta amassada na mão, e chuva salgada nos olhos._

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

**Você diz que tudo terminou **

**Você não quer mais o meu querer**

**Estamos medindo forças desiguais**

**Qualquer um pode ver**

**Que só terminou pra você**

Mesmo três anos depois ele ainda lembrava vivamente do gosto dos lábios dela... do macio toque da pele, da delicadeza dos dedos, do calor dos olhos... do corpo. Podia lembrar vivamente da voz, do sorriso... podia lembrar de todos os sermões, de todas as vírgulas das brigas.

Ele se sentia desprezado... Sabia que Hermione era ciumenta. Ele também era. Mas ela tinha passado dos limites! Separou-se dele, o acusou, sem ao menos saber se era verdade aquela carta... sem ao menos dar a ele uma chance de se defender.

Ele se levantou da cadeira que estava sentado, em sua própria casa, que tinha comprado uns poucos meses depois que começou a trabalhar, ajudando o seu pai, no ministério. Não era uma casa luxuosa, mas dava pra sobreviver. Ele estava no terraço, e entrou em casa. Pôs um sapato (até agora estava descalço) e saiu para espairecer as idéias, muito confusas.

Começou a andar pelas ruas da Londres trouxa, onde agora morava. Estava com uma sensação estranha... era uma coisa que nunca sentira na vida. Começou a olhar para as lojas ao seu redor. "_Até que os trouxas não são tão idiotas..._", pensou. Foi quando viu de relance algo correndo para cima dele. Olhou para frente o mais rápido que pôde, sentindo uma pontada de dor muito fina em um dos tendões, mas não conseguiu impedir a batida.

Segurou o "batedor" para que não caísse e, só assim, percebeu que era uma mulher.

- Me desculpe, estava distraído. – ele tentou se desculpar.

- Não, não... – ela começou, juntando uns papéis no chão, depois, se levantando. – Eu é que não vi...

Ela parou de falar. Os olhos arregalados, assustada. Os cabelos, agora bem lisos, presos num rabo de cavalo. Os mesmo olhos castanhos. Mas onde estava a vida deles?

- Her... Herm... Hermione?

**São só palavras: teço, ensaio e cena**

**A cada ato enceno a diferença**

**Do que é amor ficou o seu retrato**

**A peça que interpreto**

**Um improviso insensato**

**Essa saudade eu sei de cor**

**Sei o caminho dos barcos**

- Ron...? – ela parou para computar um pouco. Estranhamente, seus olhos ganharam uma nova luz. – Ahh... Ron! – ela pulou e deu um abraço muito forte nele, o que o deixou meio atordoado. Ela percebeu isso e o soltou quase que imediatamente. – Você por aqui? – ela emendou, tentando disfarçar a vermelhidão do rosto com o cachecol que usava, já que estava fazendo muito frio naquela parte da cidade.

- Moro aqui, agora. – ele respondeu, distraidamente. – E você?

- Ah. Eu? – ela apontou pra si mesma. – Ainda moro com meus pais... Digo, só nas férias. Estou trabalhando em Hogwarts, agora. Professora de Aritmância, prazer. – ela estendeu a mão, brincando.

- Nossa! – ele apertou a mão dela, sorridente. – O prazer é todo meu, Senhora professora!

- Ah, Ron! Que saudades de você e do Harry... Você sabe onde ele está? – ela perguntou, soltando a mão dele. Estava começando a tremer.

- Ele está com a Ginny. – ele falou, simplesmente. – Foram viajar por ai, nem sei onde estão. Da última vez que me mandaram uma carta foi há meses. Estavam na Grécia.

- Nossa! Acho que estão ocupados demais para lembrar de nós! – ela brincou novamente, sabendo que isso era uma meia verdade.

- Mas você veio de onde, mocinha? – ele perguntou, ainda divertido.

- Estava correndo para pegar o metrô. Estava atrasada e iria chegar a tempo se você não tivesse _aparecido_ na minha frente. – ela se fez de raivosa.

- Se você quiser pode ir pra minha casa. Pra se esquentar. – ele convidou.

- É... deixa-me pensar um pouquinho no seu caso. – ela fingiu estar se concentrando muito. – Eh... acho que dá pra eu ir com você. – ela sorriu.

- Que bom! - ele a segurou pela mão e a guiou para a sua casa.

Depois de chegarem a casa dele, começaram a conversar. Quando Ron tocou num assunto muito delicado.

- Mione...

- Sim?

- Ah... você... você lembra... daquela-daquela carta que a... a...

- Sim, sim... – ela baixou a cabeça. – Lembro sim.

- E você ainda acredita nela? – ele a fitou profundamente com aqueles olhos azuis, nunca tão penetrantes quando agora.

Ela ergueu a cabeça, surpresa. Os olhos castanhos arregalados.

E há muito estou alheio e quem me entende

Recebe o resto exato e tão pequeno

É dor, se há – tentava. Já não tento.

- Ron... – ela começou. – Eu-eu... – ela praticamente pulou no pescoço dele. – ME DESCULPE, RON! – ela começou a abraçá-lo mais forte, enquanto gotas de água salgada começavam a descer pelos olhos. – Eu realmente quero que você me perdoe! Nunca fui tão burra na minha vida de acreditar numa coisa daquelas! E nem deixei você se explicar! – agora ela _realmente_ estava chorando. Os olhos começando a ficar vermelhos.

- Hermione... por favor, escuta. – ele a separou de si. – Eu já te perdoei há anos. Mas aquela não foi a sua maior burrice. Sua maior burrice foi pensar que deveria pedir perdão.

- Ah, Ron... – ela o abraçou mais uma vez. – Eu nunca consegui ficar muito tempo com raiva de você, sabia?

**E ao transformar em dor o que é vaidade**

**E ao ter amor se esse é só orgulho**

**Eu faço da mentira, liberdade**

**E de qualquer quintal eu faço cidade**

**E insisto que é virtude o que é entulho:**

**Baldio é o meu terreno e meu alarde.**

- Ah, minha Mione... – ele aproximou o rosto do dela, fazendo com que o nariz dos dois se tocassem levemente. Depois, ele roçou os lábios nos dela, e um beijo colossal se formou de um simples toque. Não havia mais as cachoeiras salgadas, não havia mais o vazio no coração. Somente havia amor.

Ele lembrou de quando achava que a havia perdido para o Krum, e a beijou com mais vontade. Não queria perdê-la novamente. Não queria que ela fosse de outro. Queria que ela fosse só dele.

**Eu vejo você se apaixonando outra vez**

**Eu fico com a saudade**

**E você com outro alguém.**

Ele não conseguia pensar, só conseguia sentir. As mãos dela pousaram levemente em seu ombro. E eles esqueceram. Esqueceram de que haviam brigado, esqueceram que estavam conversando, esqueceram que _ainda_ existia o planeta Terra. Esqueceram-se tudo. Mas a palavra chamada "respirar" falou mais alto, e eles se separaram, devagarzinho, com medo de que o outro fugisse.

- Eu não sei por que, mas eu sabia que você ia fazer isso... – ela sussurrou.

- Te beijar? – ele perguntou, bem baixinho também.

- Não, seu bocó. – ela sorriu quando ele fez uma cara feia. – Me fazer ficar doidinha por você de novo! – e o beijou novamente.

**E você diz que tudo terminou**

**Mas qualquer um pode ver:**

**Só terminou pra você.**

_E começou de novo!'_

FIM

N/A.: Poxa, genteee, muito obrigada... espero que tenham gostado.

Bejosssss

Polly Weasley


End file.
